The present invention relates to interchangeable game boards and, more particularly, a cornhole game board adapted to slidably receive interchangeable faceplates.
The game of cornhole, also known as dummy boards, bean bag toss, and other names is an American lawn game in which players take turns throwing bags of corn at a raised platform with a hole in the far end, scoring points for getting a bag in the hole or to land and stay on the platform. Current cornhole game boards have a static and permanent platform or “playing surface,” and thus they lack the ability to change designs on the playing surface without completely deconstructing the actual board. Thus, if a playing surface becomes worn, warped, or weathered, a user cannot replace the playing surface without purchasing an entirely new game board. Similarly, if a user follows multiple teams or otherwise would like multiple designs on their playing surface, they would need to have multiple game boards, which would consume both money and storage space.
As can be seen, there is a need for a game board frame adapted to slidably receive interchangeable faceplates for providing a variety of playing surfaces, effectively utilizing only one game board frame to do so.